Lunenburg County, Virginia
Lunenburg County is a county located in the U.S. state — officially, "Commonwealth" — of Virginia. As of the 2000 census, the population was 13,146. Its county seat is Lunenburg6. History Lunenburg County was established on May 1, 1746 from Brunswick County. The county is named for the former Duchy of Brunswick-Lunenburg in Germany, because one of the titles also carried by Britain's Hanoverian kings was Duke of Brunswick-Lunenburg. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,120 km² (432 mi²). 1,118 km² (432 mi²) of it is land and 2 km² (1 mi²) of it (0.16%) is water. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 13,146 people, 4,998 households, and 3,383 families residing in the county. The population density was 12/km² (30/mi²). There were 5,736 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (13/mi²). The racial makeup of the county was 59.12% White, 38.58% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.21% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.75% from other races, and 1.14% from two or more races. 1.79% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 4,998 households out of which 27.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.50% were married couples living together, 13.30% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.30% were non-families. 28.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 14.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 21.30% under the age of 18, 8.00% from 18 to 24, 28.10% from 25 to 44, 25.80% from 45 to 64, and 16.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 113.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 115.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,899, and the median income for a family was $34,302. Males had a median income of $26,496 versus $20,237 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,951. About 14.90% of families and 20.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 27.30% of those under age 18 and 22.80% of those age 65 or over. Localities Towns *Kenbridge *Victoria Unincorporated community *Meherrin Notable Residents *Lewis Archer Boswell was born in Lunenburg County, and went on to experiment in flying aircraft. Local legends claim he achieved heavier than air flight before the Wright Brothers, though there is no evidence. *Roy Clark was born in the town of Meherrin in Lunenburg County. A talented banjo, mandolin, and guitar player, he went on to become a highly-acclaimed country musician and a United Nations Goodwill Ambassador. He is perhaps best known for his role as co-host of the Hee-Haw television program. *Alfred L. Cralle was born in Lunenburg County. He was an African-American who became an inventor and businessman in Pittsburgh. He is best remembered for inventing the lever-operated ice cream scoop in 1897, a practical design still in wide use over 100 years later. Category:Counties of Virginia Category:Lunenburg County, Virginia Category:Established in 1746